


Thank You, My Goddess

by AbleGabriel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Boosted age, Dom/sub, Dominance, Erza is turned on from praise from Natsu, F/F, Fem!Natsu, Female Natsu Dragneel, Forgot some things about Fairy Tail. Rewatching it as I go through with this story, Futanari, Goddess Natsu, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just wanted a Mistress/Pet relationship with Natsu and Erza okay?, If that isn't your thing than don't read, Like seriously Natsu is broken as fuck in this, Master/Pet, Mistress/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Natsu Dragneel, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Written on the spot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: Natsu is female in this world. And is a Futanari Goddess. Erza is her lover and pet. I have no Idea where I'm going with this story, just that it's going to focus on Natsu and Erza's Mistress/Pet relationship and that Natsu is a Goddess.





	1. Chapter 1

Erza was crying to herself as she walked through the area she had ended up at. This poor girl had been through so much in the few years of her life. The events of the Tower of Heaven still very present in her mind.

 

"Why Jellal?" The poor girl wept. She felt betrayed by her best friend because well, she was. The blue haired boy had turned his back on her and her friends after all they had been through. He pushed her on to a boat and forced her to leave alone then destroyed the rest of the boats, ruining any chance of escape for everyone else from that dreadful place. Her sobbing grew worse over the course of her memories of the very recent events. The redheaded child fell to her knees beside a large tree as she wept her heart out. Soon, her sadness turned into anger as she thought of how Jellal betrayed her. She unconsciously summoned multiple weapons around her in her rage.

 

"NNNNGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed to the heavens. Her magical power emanating off of her in powerful waves. Hundreds of weapons had manifested around her and her magic energy swarmed around her. She continued to scream in pure rage for a while longer before she eventually calmed down. She fell forward and caught herself on her hands, which curled into fists as she was still reeling with anger. The weapons around her soon dissipated back into her pocket dimension, leaving scars in the earth scattered around the area she was in.

 

**"Jellal,"** She spat out through gritted teeth bitterly. She was then startled by a noise that sounded like a yawn coming from the other side of the tree she had collapsed next to.

 

"Huh? What the hell happened here?" A female voice sounded soon after. Erza heard shuffling from the other side of the tree as the woman got to her feet and walked around the tree. She spotted Erza on her hands and knees gazing up at her with her one good eye in awe. She was very tall, a few inches over six and a half feet. She had long and spiky hair the shade of cherry blossoms. is a relatively Greek-styled white dress with a chiton-like cloth over it held by her golden necklace that acts like a fibula/brooch, heart-like patterns and a red trim at the top, golden vambraces, sandal-like heels, numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it, along with a split to her thigh on the right side held by a red fibula. Only one thing came to her mind as Erza stared up at this lady who she hadn't realized was there just moments prior.

 

"Beautiful," Erza whispered in awe. This caused the woman to chuckle.

 

"Why thank you," She giggled. Erza blushed when she realized she had said that out loud. She then was thrown into a coughing fit as her output of so much raw power so suddenly took it's toll on her. She collapsed to her side and continued to cough harshly.

 

"You're hurt," The lady said in observation before approaching Erza and crouching down to her level. She extended her hand towards the child and placed it on her shoulder before it began to glow. The glow engulfed Erza's before fading away, leaving a completely healed and restored Erza. The lady reached her hand towards Erza's face and pulled off her eye patch.

 

"Wh-What?" Erza stammered in shock. She felt completely fine despite having been in agony a few moments ago. Her eye was completely healed too. She stared up at the lady in awe once again.

 

"I healed you, uh, what's your name?" She inquired, realizing she hadn't yet learned this child's name.

 

"M-My name is Erza." She answered softly.

 

"Hello, Erza. My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu told the young girl. Erza shifted from her position on her side to a bow before Natsu.

 

"Thank you so much for healing me, Natsu-sama." Erza said as she placed her head onto the ground, bowing completely before the woman who in all likelihood just saved her life.

 

"You are quite welcome, Erza." Natsu smiled. Natsu looked the area around the two of them over.

 

"Wow, you caused a lot of damage for such a young child." Natsu said, impressed with Erza's ability.

 

"Th-Thank you, Natsu-sama." Erza said with a small blush on her face. The red haired girl was still bowing before Natsu in this moment.

 

"Oh, you may rise now." Natsu as she surveyed the damage Erza had caused. Erza sat up from her bow, but remained on her knees. She then looked around the area they were in and took just what her outburst had done. She was expecting to see cracks in the ground from her weapons, which were indeed there, but there was a little more damage than just some cracks. The entire area around them looked like a barren wasteland, the only thing that was free of any damage was the big tree they were right next to.

 

"I did this?" Erza whispered in disbelief as she looked around. An area of about a mile was scarred beyond recognition from what it had looked like just a little while ago. No wonder she was so weak afterwards, she must have used enough magical energy to power an entire fleet of warships with nothing but an SE Plug. Though that would be a stupid thing to do.

 

"Stand up, please." Natsu said suddenly, breaking Erza out of her stupor. The red haired girl did what she was told and got to her feet and faced the lady before her. Natsu seemed to contemplate something as she took in Erza's appearance.

 

"How old are you, Erza?" She asked the red haired girl.

 

"I'm eleven years old." Erza answered honestly.

 

"You're very powerful for your age. More powerful than most full grown wizards." Natsu commented as she seemed to examine the redhead with her eyes. Erza shifted uncomfortably, hoping she didn't disappoint Natsu somehow with herself.

 

"You're also rather tall for your age, around five foot four." Natsu commented as she continued to examine her.

 

Natsu clicked her tongue as she took in Erza's appearance completely. She wore a plain white uniform-like dress and that seemed to be all that she was wearing. She was completely barefoot and from what Natsu could see, a little frail despite her taller than average height. Natsu then moved directly in front of Erza, causing the red haired girl to crane her neck upwards to continue to look her in the eye. Natsu placed her hand on Erza's head and it once again began to glow brightly. The glow engulfed Erza's body once again. When the glow died down, it revealed Erza in much better condition than she was moments prior, along with a new outfit. She had sandal-like heels the same as Nastu's, short black combat shorts, and an open red cardigan that was left opened. She had stylish bandages wrapped around her breasts. 

 

"Wha-Huh?" Erza stammered in amazement. Her body filled out where it was lacking before. Her body had never been so fit before! She no longer had the body of a starved child in anguish, now she had the body of the fittest of warriors. She was in perfect shape, and didn't feel any of the wariness that she had felt for so long anymore. She looked at the woman in front of her who had done more for her in the few minutes she has known her than anyone else had in her entire life.

 

"Who or what exactly are you, Miss Natsu?" Erza asked as she gazed upon the woman before her. Natsu gave the now more powerful Erza a small smile.

 

"I have told you, Little Scarlet, my name is Natsu." She said, before deciding to elaborate further for the young girl before her.

 

"I am a Goddess." She informed the scarlet haired girl before her. Erza's eyes widened at this new information she had just received and quickly knelt before the woman, no, the Goddess in front of her. She couldn't believe it. A Goddess had saved her life and had upgraded her body from the frail and weakish one she had to a better version of itself. She would be ever grateful for the Goddess's kindness for helping someone as beneath her as herself. 

 

 "Hmm, You're a smart child." Natsu said contemplatively, which caught Erza a little off guard. She lifted her head to look up at the Goddess to speak, and when she was met with no negative reaction, she assumed it was alright to do so.

 

"I beg your pardon, Goddess, but wouldn't this be the natural reaction for a human in the presence of divinity?" Erza asked, genuinely stumped that she would be praised for her intellect for doing something that just seemed appropriate.

 

"One would think so, but the last guy I told that I was a Goddess tried to 'enslave' me. Heh! A human! Enslaving a Goddess! Can you believe that some people are so stupid!?" Natsu laughed. 

 

"Yes. I can definitely believe that humans are a stupid species as a whole." Erza answered honestly, before a dark aura seemed to flow off of her.

 

"May I ask the identity of the fool who has performed such a stupid act?" Erza asked the Goddess who chuckled at the humans poorly hidden anger.

 

"I think it was Ivan...something. Doesn't matter though, I killed him along with his entire dark guild for his insolence." Natsu told the red headed child, which seemed to appease her anger.

 

 "You by far have the most potential out of any human I have met before. Add that with the fact that you are very intelligent, you are perfect." Natsu told Erza, which confused the girl, but also made her quite pleased with herself, apparently she was perfect according to a Goddess.

 

"I've decided to keep you." Natsu declared before ushering the now shocked Erza to her feet. 

 

"Do you mean it, my Goddess?" Erza asked hopefully.

 

"Of course I do, you have proven to be exceptionally gifted with your outburst and as I have stated already, you are very intelligent." Natsu told her. Erza couldn't help herself and hugged the tall Goddess. Natsu smiled down at the child and hugged her back.

 

"I will serve you as best as I can, my Goddess." Erza said happily. The horrors of her past now forgotten in lieu of a bright future as her Goddess's servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been wanting to write a story with a Goddess Natsu and Erza as her pet/lover/confidant for a long time now and decided that I should just go with it. If anyone is confused on what Natsu's outfit looks like, look up Palutena Outfit. She looks like that, but with the pink hair that Natsu has as well as her hair being spikier than Palutena's. As well as being a lot taller than Palutena given that Natsu in this story stands at Six foot nine and Palutena is Five foot Nine.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one month since Natsu had decided to keep Erza, and she was proven time and time again through the month that she had made a good decision. The red haired child had shown proper respect and admiration for the Goddess and did everything she was asked to do with upmost haste. She seemed to really enjoy it when the Goddess praised her. She remembered the unbridled joy that had been shown upon Erza's face when she told her that she would be training her to be even more powerful than she was already. The beautiful Goddess looked down from her seated position and smiled at the form of her Little Scarlet resting her head in her lap, fast asleep. Natsu ran her hand through the child's scarlet hair. She would be lying if she said she didn't care for the redheaded girl, despite have only knowing her for such a short amount of time, even by a human's standards. She had grown quite fond of the scarlet haired child that was asleep in her lap. Erza suddenly thrashed a little in her sleep.

 

"Nnh...No...Please.." She mumbled. Natsu's eyes narrowed at that. Was her Little Scarlet having a nightmare? She wouldn't allow something like that to happen to her Erza. 

 

She jumped into Erza's mind and observed the scarlet haired girl's dream. Horrid monsters and an evil tower, a blue haired devil with a marking on the right side of his face, and so much death and pain. All of it tormenting Erza,  _her_ Erza.

 

"No...Please, Please Stop! Please leave me alone. Please don't hurt me!" Erza cried, huddled in a ball in the middle of it all. All of it seemed to grow worse around the redheaded girl and she cried even harder. The blue haired devil became even more dreadful looking as it seemed to cackle at Erza's suffering.

 

"My Goddess, please help me! Save me, please!" She cried in despair. She just wanted her Goddess's comforting presence. It would make all the pain go away.

 

"Of course I'll save you, my Little Scarlet." Natsu said as she appeared right next to the scarlet haired girl. Erza looked up and saw her Goddess standing right in front of her. Natsu waved her hand at all of the nightmare creatures and they all disappeared in a flash of light, leaving just Erza and herself in the dream realm.

 

"My Goddess!" Erza exclaimed as she jumped up from the ground and latched herself onto her Goddess in a hug, which Natsu returned lovingly.

 

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" Erza cried, tears of joy and relief pouring from her eyes. 

 

"Of course, Little Scarlet." Natsu said with a smile as she petted Erza's scarlet haired head. Natsu soon took a serious look on her face as she crouched down to Erza's level. She placed her hands on both of the scarlet haired child's cheeks. She looked directly into Erza's eyes, demanding her full attention, which she gave to her.

 

"Erza, how long have you been having these nightmares?" She asked seriously. Erza looked at the ground in shame before Natsu directed her gaze back into her eyes.

 

"Erza, tell me." Natsu said with seriousness, leaving no room for argument from Erza.

 

"I...I..." She started, but trailed off.

 

"Erza, please tell me." She said in a softer tone than before. Erza closed her eyes and sighed in acceptance before looking back into the Goddess's eyes.

 

"I...I've been having these nightmares since a few weeks before I met you, my Goddess." Erza admitted in shame.

 

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" Natsu asked in the same serious tone as before.

 

"I...I didn't want to disturb you with something so trivial, and I didn't want you to think that I was weak." Erza admitted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

 

Natsu's demanding gaze softened at that and she pulled Erza into a comforting hug.

 

"My Little Scarlet, don't you  _ever_ think asking me for help with any personal ailments you may have will  _ever_ be a bother to me." Natsu told the scarlet haired child. Erza hugged her Goddess back and buried her head in the crook of her Goddess's neck, tears of relief pouring from her eyes once again. Natsu ran her hands along the quivering girl's head and back in a comforting manner.

 

"And I don't think you're weak for having nightmares, anyone can have them." Natsu added as she rocked their bodies back and forth. 

 

She pulled apart from their hug and placed her hands on Erza's cheeks again, demanding her full attention once again, which Erza gave her, as she always will.

 

"I want you to know that I will  _ **always**_ be here to protect you, my Little Scarlet. You don't have to be scared of whatever was troubling you before, or anything else." Natsu told her seriously.

 

"Thank you, my Goddess!" Erza cried joyfully as she hugged her Goddess. She has once again shown such tremendous kindness to her, more than anyone has before. Erza will forever be by her Goddess's side. She knew from now on, she wouldn't have to worry about the Tower of Heaven coming back to haunt her, because even if it did, her Goddess would protect her. And she will forever be loyal to her.

 

Soon, after the two of them shared another quick embrace, Natsu pulled the both of them back into the waking world. Erza woke up to find that her body was leaned onto her Goddess's side and her Goddess had her arm wrapped around her protectively.

 

"I hope from now on, you'll have good dreams, my Little Scarlet." Natsu's voice sounded from above her. Erza looked up to find her Goddess's face smiling down at her.

 

"Yes, my Goddess." Erza said while smiling back at her, before she laid her head on her Goddess's shoulder. Natsu tightened her protective grip on her.

 

After a few minutes, Natsu stood up from her seated position and Erza followed suit.

 

"Alright, my Little Scarlet. Now that you have completely mastered you're re-quip magic, in record time I may add, we shall work on strengthening your body to the proper levels needed for your next level of training." Natsu told the scarlet haired girl.

 

"Yes, my Goddess." Erza said, her heart fluttering at the idea of making her Goddess proud of her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _She is so loyal to me. Even though I am a Goddess, it still amazes me that she would be this loyal to me in just a month despite how much I have done for her. I knew something terrible must have happened to her at her young age, but it was clearly much worse than I thought it was."_ Natsu thought to herself as she gave Erza the task of meditation for the time being. 

 

 _"I'll ask her to tell me about it when she is comfortable with telling me."_ Natsu thought to herself as she observed Erza's progress. She was pleasantly surprised with how far along she had come in just one hour.

 

Erza was floating in the meditation position she was instructed to take in a ball of white magical energy that swirled around her in calming waves. The plant life around her seemed to grow exponentially healthier from the waves of her magic. The scarlet haired girl had actually managed to channel her own divine magical energy in just one hour. A feat most Wizards and Mages spend their entire lives straining to do and never accomplish. There had only been a few humans and history to have ever managed to do what Erza was doing right now, and almost none of them had produced more than a small speck of divine magical energy. 

 

"You are truly perfect, my little Erza." Natsu said to herself as she smiled at her Little Scarlet's obvious sign of potential. Natsu listened in on what thought Erza was focusing on while she was meditating, and grew even more pleased with the scarlet haired girl.

 

Her mind was completely clear aside from one thing and one thing only that repeated on and on like a mantra.

 

**_"Must please my Goddess. Must please my Goddess. Must please my Goddess."_ **

 

Natsu smiled at this. She was  _very_ pleased with Erza's loyalty to her. 

 

"You may stop now, my Little Scarlet." Natsu said suddenly. Erza heard her Goddess's words and slowly but surely dissipated everything and floated back down to the ground. Natsu walked up to her and petted her scarlet head. Erza looked up at her Goddess as she was petted by her.

 

"Good girl." Natsu praised the redheaded girl, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

 

"T-Thank you, my Goddess! I'm glad I was able to meet your standards!" Erza exclaimed happily while nuzzling her Goddess's hand.

 

"Oh you did way more than just meet my standards. You have done such a great job, you have managed to do what most people spend their entire lives trying to accomplish, and even they fail almost one hundred percent of the time." Natsu informed the scarlet haired child. Erza's eyes widened in shock at that revelation.

 

"Did I really do that good on your test, my Goddess?"

 

"Yes, and I am very pleased with you." Natsu said with a smile. Erza actually moaned at those words from her Goddess, the pure joy that engulfed her face was infectious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

 

7 Months Later

 

 

 

Erza had come a long way in the seven moths her Goddess had trained her. Her body was now ready for the next level of training Natsu had wanted to teach the now twelve year old scarlet haired girl.

 

 

"This would have taken much longer to get to, but since you have already been able to use a _very_   above adequate amount of Divine Energy, we can start right away."  Natsu informed the redheaded girl.

 

 

Erza still couldn't believe that she had access to some form of Divine Energy. However, even she could tell that it was nowhere near the same level as her Goddess, but regardless, it was still very exciting.

 

 

"May I ask what exactly is next, my Goddess?" Erza asked, curious about what the Goddess had in store for her. The scarlet haired child was knelt before her Goddess awaiting her next command.

 

 

"I will be turning you into a Divine being, my Little Scarlet." The pink haired Goddess answered, causing Erza shoot up in shock.

 

 

"H-Huh!?" She exclaimed. Natsu giggled at the redhead's expense for a few minutes.

 

 

"Relax, Little Erza. I will explain." She said with a dismissive wave directed towards the redheaded child. Erza resumed her kneeling position before the Goddess.

 

 

"I have grown quite fond of you over these past few months, and you have passed all of my tests with flying colors. I have decided that you will become my companion, permanently." Natsu informed Erza, who felt her heart flutter at the Goddess's words. She opened her mouth to speak, but a raised hand silenced her words before they could form.

 

 

"When I said Divine Being, I simply meant you will be unable to die and far more powerful than the mages who walk this earth." Natsu said, wanting gauge the scarlet haired child's reaction. This would be her last test of sorts for Erza as a human. Much like she was expecting, her Little Scarlet passed her test. Erza was beyond relieved when she had realized that her Goddess simply had wanted her to serve her beyond the small time she had with her human life span. Natsu could tell that at first Erza thought that she was going to make her a lesser Goddess and then send her out on her own, but that was not the case at all, which filled Erza with relief beyond words. 

 

 

"I will serve you until the end of time, my Goddess." Erza said with conviction. Natsu licked her lips when she saw the look in her Little Scarlet's eyes.

 

 

"Do you wish to know what your position will be, my Little Scarlet?" Natsu inquired.

 

 

"Yes please, Goddess." 

 

 

"You will become my pet." Natsu told the scarlet haired girl. Erza's reaction to this information only solidified her in Natsu's eyes as the perfect pet. She had an orgasm. A very violent orgasm that had her screaming pleasure. Erza collapsed to the ground at her Goddess's feet and looked up at her with nothing but grateful love and submission in her eyes.

 

 

"Thank you! Thank you so much my Goddess!" Erza exclaimed, sobbing with joy the entire time. Natsu smiled down at her soon to be pet and licked her lips once again. 

 

 

"You are very welcome, my Little Scarlet." The Goddess said. Erza continued to sob in pure joy and pleasure for bit longer while her Goddess waited patiently for her to pull herself together.

 

 

After a few minutes, Erza resumed her kneeling position before her Goddess, but was unable to shake the giddy grin she had plastered on her face.

 

 

"Now, my Little Erza, I want you to stand up and summon forth as much Divine Energy as you can." Natsu told Erza, who quickly obeyed the instruction. 

 

 

Soon, Erza was standing at her full height surrounded by the aura of her Divine Energy. Natsu held out her palm and a ball of her own Divine Energy about the size of a baseball. It was pure gold and shined with a Divine glow. Erza could sense there was more power in that small ball than the full power of all Ten Wizard Saints combined and multiplied by a thousand. That was to be expected though, as it was her Goddess's energy in that ball. The pink haired Goddess extended her arm towards the scarlet haired girl and sent the ball towards her. It was absorbed by Erza's aura and then absorbed into her body.

 

 

Almost immediately, Erza erupted into a giant pillar of pure golden light. Natsu had a similar glow about her, but it wasn't as extravagant as Erza's as she want going through such a great transformation as the scarlet haired child was. Natsu's glow died down before Erza's did.

 

 

The pink haired Goddess seemed to be even more powerful than she was already. She looked relatively the same as had before, just taller. She was now seven feet and three inches tall. She licked her lips as she took in her appearance and gave an approving growl as she looked herself over.

 

 

Her attention turned over towards Erza as the beam of light surrounding her died down. When it dissipated entirely, it left the form of the new and improved Erza Scarlet. She bore an attire very similar to Natsu's. The only differences being that she had nothing on her feet, leaving them completely bare, and her dress faded into a soft but bright red at the ends. Her hair had grown longer and seemed to give off an ethereal glow. Her body had shot up in height and maturity. She was now six feet and four inches tall, her body had skipped through the process of puberty as her breasts were now fully developed into Double D's. She looked herself over and was ecstatic with her appearance.

 

 

Soon, she caught sight of her new Mistress and immediately bowed before her.

 

 

"Mistress." She greeted with joy in her voice.

 

 

"You are now Erza Dragneel, my eternal pet and companion. You may rise." Her Mistress told her. Erza did as she was told and craned her neck to look her owner in the eyes. She noticed that her Mistress had grown as soon as she saw her, but she didn't question it as she saw no need to.

 

 

Natsu cupped Erza's cheek with her hand and smiled at her.

 

 

"You belong to me, and you will forever."

 

 

"Forever." Erza echoed with tears of joy trailing down from her eyes.

 

 

The pink haired Goddess wrapped her free arm.around her new pet's waist and a blue glow soon engulfed the two of them. When the glow dissipated, Erza found herself in a grand bedroom that had only most beautiful shades of creamy white there was. There was a hug bed that could fit her new form twelve times over.

 

 

"This is my domain, my pet." Natsu informed the scarlet haired young woman.

 

 

"Welcome home." She smiled down at her new pet. Erza couldn't take the joy anymore and latched herself on to her Goddess and now Mistress in a grateful hug. Natsu hugged her pet back and ran her hand through her scarlet hair. Erza shivered in pleasure at the affectionate touch from her Mistress. Natsu soon separated from her new pet, causing the redheaded young woman to whimper sadly at the loss of her Mistress's warmth. Natsu then began to glow once again. When the glow died down this time, Erza saw the bare form of her Mistress. Natsu was completely naked. Erza felt like her body was on fire as she stared at her owner's backside. From her long, cherry blossom pink hair, to her perfect butt, to her beautifully toned legs. Her attention was drawn to her Mistress's face when she snapped her fingers. When she had her pet's attention, she snapped her fingers a second time. Erza blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was completely naked as well, save for a collar that was wrapped around her neck. It had a charm that looked like a small flame that had the words "Little Scarlet" engraved on one side and on the other side "Property of Natsu Dragneel"

 

 

Her collar was connected to a leash that her Mistress had the end of. Mistress pulled the her end of the leash and Erza took that a sign to move forward. She stopped in her tracks when her Mistress sent her a glare that pierced her heart. Now she was horrified. She had barely been her new owner's pet for a little over twenty minutes and she already has angered her. 

 

 

"That's not how pets follow their owners." Mistress said simply. A look of understanding crossed over Erza's face as she fell to her hands and knees. Mistress's gaze softened and she pulled on the leash again. Erza crawled after her owner happily as she got into the bed next to her Mistress. She then noticed something that she frankly couldn't comprehend how she hadn't noticed before. In between Mistress's legs was a cock. A huge cock. Erza could tell it was over a foot long and it was completely flaccid. Mistress sat up and laid her back against the headboard of the bed with her legs outstretched and spread apart, giving the scarlet haired young woman a perfect view of that perfect cock. Erza was practically drooling at the sight of it, wanting nothing more than to worship it, but she didn't dare move from her spot. She didn't have permission to move, so she wouldn't move at all.

 

 

Mistress then crossed her legs and dangled her left foot in front of her pet's face. "Worship my feet." She ordered simply. Instantly, Erza planted her face beneath the arc of her Goddess's foot and nuzzled it happily. She showed her owner's foot the proper affection it deserved for being part of her Mistress's Godly body. She licked the along the bottom of her foot from heel to toes. Erza moaned loudly as she worshiped her owner's feet respectively. Erza's hand began to move towards her thighs as she happily worshiped her Mistress's Divine, but a slap from her Mistress brought her attention to her face.

 

 

"No." She warned simply.

 

 

Erza whimpered sadly at the fact her owner was displeased with her and nodded in understanding. Mistress then placed her foot on her pet's face as a sign for her to continue worshiping her feet. She obeyed the silent command and resumed happily worshiping her Mistress's feet. Erza showed each foot the proper worship they deserved.

 

 

"You may stop now." Mistress said after a few more minutes of this. Erza stopped in her ministrations and sat before her Mistress awaiting further commands. Mistress then waved Erza over to her. Erza obeyed the order and crawled in between her owner's legs. She couldn't help but stare at her Mistress's giant cock, even if it was still flaccid. Her Goddess placed her hand on Erza's chin and guided her gaze upwards towards her face.

 

 

"My eyes are up here, little pet." Mistress said with a smirk.

 

 

"Eep! S-Sorry Mistress!" Erza squeaked, which was incredibly adorable to her Mistress.

 

 

"HmmHmmHmm. Such a cute pet you are." Erza's Mistress chuckled. Erza beamed with joy at her owner's praise. Mistress brought her face closer to her own before kissing her. Erza melted into the kiss and moaned happily. She opened her mouth for her owner's tongue and moaned in glee as her Mistress's tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Both of them being Divine Beings, they didn't need to part from each other for air, but Erza was still used to having to breath since she has been doing it since she was born after all. Erza felt like she was going to suffocate and pulled away for breath.

 

 

"You do realize you don't need to breath anymore, right?" Erza's Mistress asked the scarlet haired woman. Erza blushed in embarrassment at those words.

 

 

"I guess...Sorry Mistress. I guess I am just used to breathing. I didn't mean to interrupt with my needs...that don't exist anymore." Erza said sadly.

 

 

"It is quite alright, my pet. You aren't used to your new body, I won't hold it against you." Mistress said as she petted Erza's head.

 

 

"Thank you for your forgiveness, my Mistress." Erza said as she smiled up at her owner.

 

 

"You are very welcome, little pet." Mistress smiled down at her pet. 

 

 

"Now, I want you to make me hard." Mistress ordered Erza.

 

 

"Yes, Mistress!!" Erza said all to eager to please her owner. The scarlet haired woman cupped her owner's balls with one of her hands and stroked her owner's shaft. She couldn't wrap her whole hand around her Goddess's cock as it was way to thick for that, but she would do her best to please the Goddess. She wrapped her newly acquired breasts around her Mistress's shaft and gave her a boobjob. After awhile of this, she managed to get her Mistress to full mast.

 

 

"Wow..." Erza whispered in awe. Her Goddess's cock was now easily over two feet long and around six inches wide. Erza was drooling at the sight of it. Erza nuzzled the divine cock lovingly and shuddered in bliss as she felt the warmth that was radiating off of it. Natsu chuckled at her pet's antics before she lightly slapped her pet's face with her cock to get her attention.

 

 

"Now, my loyal pet, I want you to suck it." She told the scarlet haired young woman. Erza gulped audibly at the order, her Mistress's cock was quite large after all, before determination to please her Mistress washed over her.

 

 

"I'll do my best to please you, Mistress!" She exclaimed with conviction. She then gave her owner's cock a hearty lick from the base of her shaft to the tip. Erza shuddered in pleasure and nearly came to orgasm from the taste of the divine cock. She placed the tip in her mouth and circled her tongue around it. She bobbed her head up and down the cock as she tried to take more and more at a time. Not needing to breath is going to come in handy for the redheaded woman. Erza made it halfway down her owner's cock when she felt her Mistress put her hand on her head. Mistress then pushed her down all the way to the base of her cock. 

 

 

"Nngh!" Erza grunted, startled by the action. She made no move to oppose the action in any way. If her Mistress thought she was moving too slow, than she was moving too slow. Mistress grabbed both sides of her head before facefucking her silly. Erza took great pride and pleasure that her throat was being used by her Goddess in such a way. It actually brought her more pleasure than what a normal human woman would feel from having sex in the intended place. It took all her will power not to touch herself as her Mistress had her way with her throat.

 

  

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" Erza cried a muffled moan as her Mistress used her. After a long time of her Mistress using her throat for her own pleasure, her Mistress hilted inside of her throat and gave a contented sigh as she came down her pet's throat. Erza couldn't stop herself from orgasming as she swallowed all of her owner's delicious divine cum. She dutifully swallowed every drop and came a second time from the taste of her Goddess's divine essence, her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her face was flushed a deep scarlet red, only a few shades off from the shade of her hair.

 

 

"Good girl." Mistress praised her as she pet her head. Erza's scream of joy and pleasure from her Goddess's praise was once again muffled by the cock still stuffed down her throat. Tears of unbridled happiness streaming down her cheeks. Her Mistress then slowly pulled out of her throat with a satisfying "Pop!". She had a goofy pleasured smile plastered on her face as she sat there on her knees, eyes still rolled back as she shivered in pleasure. 

 

 

"T-Thank you for the gift of pleasing you, Mistress." Erza said joyously after she managed to pull herself back together. 

 

 

"You are quite welcome, my pet." Her Mistress smiled down at her. She then noticed the puddle of juices formed on the sheets at her pet's crotch. Her eyes shifted to Erza's hands, scouring them for any sign of her touching herself. When she found none, she put two and two together and came to the conclusion that she must have orgasmed from pleasing her.

 

 

_"So very loyal and devoted to me."_ The Goddess thought to herself, amused with her pet's love for her. She let her cock lay across her pet's face for awhile. It was still hard, so she will use her pet some more, but she is contented to sit there and bask in the submission of her loyal pet and concubine. 

 

 

"Such a good pet." She commented lovingly as she ran her hand through Erza's scarlet hair. Erza beamed up at her at the praise from beneath her owner's cock.

 

 

"Now get on your hands and knees. I have already claimed your front's insides as mine, now I'm going to claim you womb as my mine, too." She ordered. Erza looked like she would explode from excitement and joy at any minute after her newest order.

 

"YES MISTRESS!!" She shouted happily before moving to obey her command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm sorry if this seems rushed, I have only typed this story on the spot as ideas come to me. I don't think it out before I type it, I just do it! I think it came out pretty great, but feel free to comment what you think!


End file.
